


The Adventures of Ghostbur and Phantommy

by TheSixthTester



Series: Dream SMP [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Ghost Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Wholesome Ghost Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSixthTester/pseuds/TheSixthTester
Summary: Two people died on November 16th, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit. Wilbur and Tommy were always stubborn though, and they both come back as ghosts.Read these connected one-shots to follow the adventures of Ghostbur and Phantommy as they navigate their new life with only happy memories.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204037
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	1. Phantommy

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this are about the Dream SMP characters they portray and not the actual people!

This is some general information about Phantommy. Please read this or you might be confused.

**Phantommy**

-Tommy died because Wilbur’s explosion had injured him badly and trapped him under rubble with no way out. Everyone was distracted by the withers Technoblade summoned, so by the time they found Tommy he had already bled out and died from his injuries.

-Phantommy looks similar to Ghostbur, with gray skin and hair and dull blue eyes. He also dresses similar, wearing a red sweater with black pants and shoes. 

-Much like Ghostbur, Phantommy only remembers happy things and is a little naive. Any time he encounters a situation that brings up negative emotions, he forgets it.

-Ghostbur has blue for sadness. Phantommy has red for anger.

-Phantommy clings to Ghostbur, and if he isn’t clinging to Ghostbur he is following Tubbo around. It’s rare to see him wandering alone.

-Phantommy is shy and nervous around new people, but opens up more over time. This is a stark contrast to alive Tommy’s outgoing and confident personality.


	2. Things I Remember

**Things I Remember**

**by Phantommy**

-Growing up with Wilbur

-Tubbo like da bee

-Me and Tubbo on the bench

-A feeling of peace 

-Cobblestone towers 

-L'Manberg

-The Revolution 

-Air in my lungs

-A ravine 

-Being vice president

-The cartel and selling drugs ~~who is big law?~~

-Cat and Mellohi

-Peace

-Darkness ~~why did it hurt?~~

-The smell of smoke and gunpowder

-Wilbur bullying me for being a child (I'm not a child)

-I...

-I don't know


	3. Tubbo (pt. 1)

It was dark when he woke up, the sky obscured by smoke clouds left by what he assumed was some sort of explosion, judging by the huge crater he was in. Why is he here? Who is he? He doesn't know, and it scares him. He looks down at himself, his skin is gray and he's wearing a red sweater. Is he a ghost? When did he die? Memories start flashing in his mind.

_Eating potatoes in a ravine._

_Sitting next to a brunette listening to music discs. Who is he? He feels important._

_Building a cobblestone tower to assert dominance. Cobblestone, that's his favorite block._

_Fighting alongside a group of people. What were they fighting for? They were fighting for freedom! They were fighting for L'Manberg! And they won. But how did they win?_

_Selling drugs. He was with a few other blurry figures. Who are they?_

_Laughing with a man in a beanie. This man also feels important. Who is he?_

_He smelled gunpowder and smoke. All he could see was darkness. He feels at peace. What happened? Is this how he died? He can't remember._

_Listening to music discs. They are valuable to him._

Tommy. His name is Tommy...but that doesn't sound right. He isn't Tommy anymore. He doesn't remember much, but it seemed like Tommy was happy when he died...he was at peace. Tommy's life must have been bad, because when he tried to recall more of his memories, he felt angry and it hurt. Maybe he isn't meant to remember them. He isn't meant to be like Tommy. He isn't Tommy, he isn't angry and sad. He is...GhostInnit? No, that doesn't sound right. He is Phantommy. Yea, his name is Phantommy and he is happy, unlike Tommy. 

He slowly gets up, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. He looks around and sees another ghost. He looks familiar. He approaches the figure, and holds his hand out to shake. "I'm Phantommy, who are you?" he asks.

"I'm Ghostbur." the figure replies, shaking Phantommy's hand. Both of their eyes flash with recognition at the same time. This is the man with the beanie. He feels a rush of memories come to him. This is his big brother Wilbur. Well, now he's his big brother Ghostbur.

\---

Phantommy and Ghostbur had been searching for a way out the crater for half an hour until they found a way out. They both stood, looking over the crater. This was L'Manberg, they remembered. Who would blow up L'Manberg? Whoever blew up L'Manberg must have been a bad guy. He must be locked up in prison or something. Phantommy and Ghostbur held each other's hands. They may be ghosts and they may only have a few memories, but they have each other. And that's all that matters.

\---

Tubbo sighed as he looked at the crater that was once L'Manberg. Wilbur had blown up L'Manberg. Why? L'Manberg was their home. They just got it back and Wilbur just blew it up. He had set them up to fail. And to make matters worse, the explosion killed Tommy. Tommy, his other half, his best friend. Tommy, who helped found the nation. Tommy, who was passionate and stood by his brother no matter what. Tommy, who cherished his music discs, sharing his brother's love for music. Tommy, who gave up his beloved discs for L'Manberg. Tommy, who forgave Tubbo for fucking him over. Tommy, who he couldn't live without. 

God, how is he going to live without Tommy? Tubbo screams to the sky. Why did this have to happen? They are just kids. It isn't fair!

\---

A scream rips Phantommy and Ghostbur out of their thoughts. Phantommy whipped his head around and saw a figure on the other side of the crater.

"We should go help them! What if they're in trouble!" Ghostbur exclaimed. 

Phantommy was hesitant. He didn't like meeting new people. But before he could say anything, Ghostbur grabbed his hand and started to run to the other side of the crater. They got to the other side and Phantommy hid behind Ghostbur. The mysterious figure was sat on the ground, now softly crying.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Ghostbur hesitantly asked.

The boy lifted his head. He saw the two ghosts and his eyes widened.

"Tommy?"

"Tubbo?"


End file.
